


Christmas

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [19]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Christmas in the Winchester household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Before Mary-Ann Christmas was not a big deal in Dean and Cas’s house. In fact there were no decorations, no mention of gifts. It was mostly like any other day except that Sam would spend the day on the couch watching the only channel not showing something Christmas themed and Cas would make a big dinner. They’d sit down to eat it together and then Sam would leave again. 

After Mary-Ann joined the Winchester family Cas and Dean both agreed that they wanted her to have the holiday experiences every other little kid got.

The first year they didn’t decorate but Dean occasionally let a Christmas song play on the radio if Mary-Ann was with him. The second year Cas came home with a wreath. The third year, they got a tree. Eventually Christmas became as big a deal in the Winchester household as it was for everyone else. Dean was hesitant on the Santa thing at first. He didn’t want her to be hurt when she found out he wasn’t real. Cas says that believing in something that may or may not be real is part of the magic. He says that maybe if Dean had believed in angels it wouldn’t have taken them so long to find each other. Dean gives in after that. 

Dean nearly calls it all off the year that Sam shows up with a big box full of tinsel. Cas manages to circumvent a disaster but Mary decides she loves the stuff and in July Dean is still finding it in odd places around the house. After that he puts a ban on all things tinsel. 

Sometimes, on cold December nights, Dean finds Cas curled up on the couch with a blanket watching Lifetime holiday movies. Dean always grumbles but never turns down the invitation to join Cas under the blanket. Especially after Cas suggests a way of warming themselves up.


End file.
